<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Higher Love by Zombiesamurai23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879329">Higher Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesamurai23/pseuds/Zombiesamurai23'>Zombiesamurai23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Lives of Stardew [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, F/M, M/M, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesamurai23/pseuds/Zombiesamurai23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Krieg has finally found true love with his boyfriend Shane. But does Shane have his heart completely?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leah/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Lives of Stardew [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/924816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take Me Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1-Take Me Out</p><p>“Why do you have to get up so early? Stay in bed for bit.” Shane moans out and locks his arms around my chest trying to stop me from getting out of bed. Its 6 am, so I have to get dressed and work on the farm, go to the mines and buy some seeds from Pierre. However, my sleepy, horny boyfriend won’t let me.</p><p>“Babe, I gotta get up, I’ve got a ton of stuff to do today. You know that.” He groans again, arms still holding me. As I continue to struggle, he reaches one of his hands down and grips my dick which makes me moan out and stop moving. He’s hit my Achilles’ heel. I hover my hand over his, my back turned to him still.</p><p>“Don’t start what you can’t finish.” He buries his face in my neck and strokes me softly and I reach back hold his head behind me. Guess I’m gonna leave a little late.</p><p>“Someone’s gonna finish alright…” He mumbles into my neck and speeds up his hand up a bit, jerking me off faster causing me to groan out and pull his hair.</p><p>“Fuck…” I’m trying not to cum quickly and hold out a little longer but its too much, especially with him starting to trail kisses on my neck.</p><p>“Is that what you want? I thought you had to leave.” He’s laughing in my neck, keeping his rhythm steady on my cock. I’ve had enough of his smug shit.</p><p>I grab his hand and remove it from me and turn towards him and get on top of him. I hold his hands up above his head, two can play that game…</p><p>“If you’re gonna make me late, we’re gonna do it my way.” He looks shocked for a moment but that quickly turns into a stare of lust. Its been almost a year since we officially got together and just as it began, we fuck a lot. Recently, Shane is really into being dominated, which I happily oblige. He’s already a heavy bottom but now he fully wants to submit to me.</p><p>“No more jerking me off. That’s not good enough, you thought you could seduce with just that.” I use one hand to continue to hold his hands up and the other to hold his face tightly while I dirty talk.</p><p>“What will satisfy you, master?” It’s funny, from my first impression of him when we met, it seems totally out of character to see him like this. But its super fun. I move up and put my dick in his face.</p><p>“Suck it, bitch!” I stuff myself in his mouth and his takes quick initiative and vigorously works his mouth on me. I’m trying not to put to much weight on him so I’m somewhat hovering above him with my knees slightly crouched on the bed.</p><p>His mouth is so hot and wet, he is throating me so deeply after all the experience he gained in the past year. Before me, he only went down on girls, so he had to work harder on his gag reflex. I’m don’t have a massive 12-inch anaconda dick but I’m still above average, maybe around 8 inches or so. It’s impressive for 5’10 red head white dude at least. I’ve had no complaints from ladies and dudes. Shane’s smaller than me but still a good size, bigger than Harvey’s for sure.</p><p>I’m a little too deep in thought as now I just realized I may come in a second, can’t just hose off into his throat without warning again, he coughed for like ten minutes last time.</p><p>“Shane, I’m gonna…” I’m gritting my teeth trying to hold it in, but Shane gives me the ok with a small nod. With that, I let the wave crash completely over me.</p><p>“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” My eyes shut tightly, and I feel like I’m on cloud 9. I breathe in and out and settle into my orgasm. Once I open my eyes, I see Shane below me, mouth still on my now semi-soft dick cum seeping out his mouth. I pull myself out from his lips and release his wrists and move down to straddling his hips. Lift up one of his pale thighs and lay it on my shoulder.</p><p>“…you wanna fuck or…” He takes a second to register what I say before pulling my head down and smashing our lips together.</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” I line my cock up with his hole and loosely tease it with the tip. I slowly enter and feel a wave of pleasure hit me as I feel his warmth around my dick. I feel at home inside him, such a comforting part of the man I love.</p><p>“Oh my god…” He moans out and stretches his arm out and grabs the wood headboard with one hand behind him. I find a steady rhythm and rock in and out of him causing the bed to squeak.</p><p>“Shit…” It feels too good and its barely been 3 minutes. I raise his legs up onto my shoulders and pound into him faster. Sex doesn’t necessarily have to be long, well as long as it isn’t 30 seconds long, I mean. Regardless how long it last, I can’t wait to cum inside him and fill him up with jizz. I love the filthy look of the mess it makes within him. I’m glad we’re both clean so I can hit him raw and feel all of his tight flesh in his ass.</p><p>“Krieg…I’m gonna…” I take this cue to go even faster which causes the bed to sway with us. He’s pretty howling out at this point and I’m slick with sweat, feeling my balls tighten. Without thinking, I spray my load hard into him and my orgasm showers over me like a thick wave. I slump over onto him, his stomach sticky from his own Cumming.</p><p>“What a way to wake-up, babe.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Morning, Pierre.”</p><p>“It’s actually after 12, Krieg.” It wan inevitable I would leave late from the farm but I didn’t think it would be this late. I barely had time to check on my animals and crops before heading into town. Shane’s libido is gonna make us bankrupt.</p><p>“My alarm didn’t go off, so I slept in by mistake. You got any seeds left to sell?”</p><p>“Of course, I do for my favorite customer.” Pierre was a nice dude underneath it all, harsh at times to Abby but still a kind soul. Part of the reason I don’t lead Abigail on, her dad would try to kill if I broke the poor girl’s heart. My sex appeals too strong in these parts, makes my man way too jealous.</p><p>Now that I’ve got my seeds, maybe I’ll see how things are around town. I don’t wanna stay too late in the mines today, Shane almost had a heart attack when I passed out down there once and Linus had to take me home. I have many friends now in Stardew, I’ve been here so long I can’t really remember how long its been. At least 3 years for sure.</p><p>“Hey, Krieg.”</p><p>“Afternoon, Penny. How are things with you and kids?” Penny was the model good girl in town. She taught Sam’s little brother and Shane’s niece, one time she had me give a little guess lecture for them on farming. Their fascination was adorable. However, this resulted in her asking me if I wanted to have kids, which I do but it was no mystery that she brought this up because of her crush on me.</p><p>“I’ve been doing well, and the kids are growing smarter every day. They miss their farming instructor very much.”</p><p>“I’m happy to talk to the kids again.”</p><p>“I found your stories about working the field and fighting monsters so exciting before. Would you come over and give a private lecture later tonight?” And there it is, ulterior motives. She knows I have a boyfriend and how serious it is. If she had said this before we got together, maybe I would of come over to her house. Maybe I would have bent her over her dresser and- “Oh I’m sorry that wouldn’t be right, Shane wouldn’t be comfortable with you being alone with me at night.”</p><p>“No, no he knows we’re just friends. It’s alright…”</p><p>“Oh, look at the time, I have to go make dinner. I’ll see you later, Krieg. Have a nice day.” She must of saw the brief perplexing look on my face when she propositioned me initially. It’s kind of my fault that some of the people I consider friends still want to try to win me over. Even before me and Harvey split, Penny, Abigail, and the others have flirted and batted eyelashes every now and then. Nothing seems to detour them. Might as well go home.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Hi, Marnie. Hi, Jas. How are you.”</p><p>“Krieg, so nice to see you. I’m doing well. Jas don’t be rude, say hi to Krieg.”</p><p>“Hi, Uncle Krieg.” About a few months ago this would scare that shit out of me but after a while, Jas calling me uncle felt natural. I love Shane and even without a ring yet, Jas is my niece in a way.</p><p>“I have a present for you actually, Jazzy Jas.” I remembered I had previously gotten her a small gift that I bought in the desert a little bit ago. I pull a small teddy bear out of my satchel and hand it to her.</p><p>“Yay. Thank you, Uncle Krieg.” She jumps up and hugs me tightly, so I lift her up and hug her back.</p><p>“Alright, I have to get going. Have a nice evening, you two.” I put Jas down and watch them walk into town. It warms my heart to be inducted into this new little family. Time to head home to my boy toy.</p><p>“Krieg!” Who’s that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Song by Franz Ferdinand. This new story is a spinoff of the Krieg and Shane one shot, involving the couple and an added love interest who will be in the next chapter. Next chapter is gonna be a little wild, just as smutty but also a little tragic. Thanks for reading.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Animal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krieg is tested by temptation that could affect his relationship with Shane.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2-Animals</p><p>“Krieg!”</p><p>“Yeah?” I turn around to see Leah waving to me from across the woods near the lake. She’s got her bag of sculpting tools around her side which jiggles as she jogs over to me.</p><p>“It’s been forever since I’ve seen you.” She says out of breath, slightly red from running.</p><p>“It’s great to see you again, Leah. Just finished sculpting?” She looks very tired, must have been working all day on a new project.</p><p>“Yeah, I was finishing up this new sculpture I’ve been working on for a few weeks.”</p><p>“Nice…can I see?” Sometimes her art is strange and abstract but at the same time intriguing to look at.</p><p>“Oh, of course. It’s right this way.” She leads me over passed a couple of trees to a deformed wooden slab of tree trunk. It has this strange knotted curled knob at the top and it looks as if it’s made of oak.</p><p>“Interesting, I like the knot thing on it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I had a burst of inspiration suddenly and it started to basically make itself.”</p><p>“Just came to you one day?”</p><p>“Actually, it came from someone…”</p><p>“Someone influenced it?”</p><p>“You remember when I first told you about moving to Stardew to focus on my art?”</p><p>“Yeah, you left your dick ex-boyfriend and pursued your passion.”</p><p>“I followed your advice and started selling art online, I’ve actually made a lot of money. Because of you, I’ve come this far.”</p><p>“I’m not the reason why-“</p><p>“I decided to name this…how I feel about Krieg.”</p><p>“I…” What is happening?</p><p>“Look I know that you’re with Shane, but I can’t get you out of my head.” She moves closer to me slowly and move back with each step she makes. Eventually my back hits a tree and she has me cornered.</p><p>“Leah, you know I can’t.”</p><p>“I’m so stupid, falling for you when you’re gay.” She looks down and sighs like she’s in defeat.</p><p>“Leah…”</p><p>“It’s funny, this happened to me once in high school and my best friend had to tell me-“</p><p>“Leah!” She stops blathering and looks up to me shock. “I’m not gay.”</p><p>“But Shane and Harvey are guys?”</p><p>“I am bisexual.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t care if you have a dick or a vagina or whatever.” I hold on to her shoulders and stare right in her eyes.</p><p>“Oh…all this time I thought…” I hug her to me; she was flustered and panicky. It was heartbreaking. Does everyone in this town think I’m just gay cause I haven’t fucked any girls here.</p><p>“It’s alright…” As I release her from my hug, she still looks shocked at the revelation. “Hey, talk to me, girl.” She still says nothing for a moment. However, she suddenly breaks the silence and crashes her lips on mine.</p><p>“Mmm” The force of her kiss sends me back against the tree, I have zero time to react and I’m frozen for a moment. She’s attacking my lips and grabbing handfuls of my shirt in desperation. Her lips feel so soft. With Shane there is a roughness to them that is just as enticing but hers is a welcomed sensation to me.</p><p>My logic has left me entirely cause my lips move with hers briefly and grab her waist and pull her hard against me. This causes her to moan with our lips still connected. I lick her bottom lip until I can make my way into her mouth to expand the kiss. She tastes like tomatoes; Shane always taste bitter and savory but in a good way. What am I doing?!</p><p>“Wait…fuck…what are we doing?” I pull back and hold her arms still, she’s shocked and confused, trying to wiggle her arms free.</p><p>“I…I’m so sorry, Krieg.” She looks like she might cry. We’re at a standstill, not moving and speaking for an endless silent moment.</p><p>“Ummm” I look up at her and pause…then the animal takes over. I grab her bottom and send us to the ground as I smash our lips together.</p><p>She roams her hands all over my back and drifts them into my shirt to feel my pale skin underneath. I start trailing kisses on her neck which turn into small bites as I growl in her ear. I pull my shirt off and throw it off to somewhere near us on the dirt ground. I feel like a wild beast, hungry for her sweet nectar within, getting small tastes as I lick and nibble on her throat. A wolf ready to howl at the moon in this dark night in the woods.</p><p>“Jesus, Krieg.” If I’m being too rough, she isn’t letting me know. She just continues to feel me with her hands, now able to further explore my chest, shoulders and back as my attention to her neck doesn’t cease. I move back to her lips and suck on them like a starved child. I part her lips and fight her tongue in duel of dominance. Can she feel how hard I am as I lay against her?</p><p>I pull my head up from her and take one hand and trail it beneath her shirt to feel her stomach. I look to her to wordlessly ask to pursue what lies under her garments.</p><p>“Not here…”</p><p>“What?” She points toward her house far off to the right. This it, just walk away and go home, Krieg. Don’t do this. Go home and fuck ya boyfriend and forget this ever happened. Don’t be that guy.</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” I pick her up and hoist her over my shoulder and run over to her small cottage with lightning speed throwing logic to the wind.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I place her down on the ground once we step inside. I left my shirt somewhere out there but who gives a shit. I pull her towards me and kiss her briefly before pulling away and licking my lips. She looks red in the face and shy, so wonder if she stills wants to give it a go.</p><p>She reaches out and grabs my head, leading us over to her bed, it doesn’t seem big enough for the both of us, but I’ve fucked on a ton of small couches before so it’s not a problem. She takes off her shoes and I follow suit. She grips my shirt and pulls me down with her onto the bed. I take this chance to finally peel her shirt off and immediately plant myself between her boobs. She gives a long sigh and grips my scarlet hair.</p><p>I take no time at all to remove her bra and pepper small kisses all over the newly exposed flesh and laugh as she continues to quietly moan and tug my hair. I humorously wiggle my head and begin motorboating her. I’m trying to be a little softer with her as I slowly learn this new body before me. I take a nipple in my mouth and lick slowly causing her to yank my head harder.</p><p>“Mmm” I tweak her other nipple with one of my hands as I suck on her right breast vigorously like I was her hungry child. This goes on for a maybe a minute or so before I tear myself from her, Leah visibly bothered and sweating. I return to kissing her sweetly and adjusting us to laying properly on the bed with her head lying on her pillow.</p><p>She reaches out her hand and begins undoing my belt, close to springing free my painful erection. Matching her moves, I start to undo the button to her pants and crawl my fingers into her panties. She sucks in sharp breathes and shakingly tries to continue undoing my trousers but stops completely when I find my target.</p><p>I rub my thumb on her bundle of nerves and she groans and sinks her head into the pillow. I take my index finger and slowly push it into her, surrounding it in her wetness from my previous menstruations.  I pull my finger out and put it into my mouth to taste her sweet juices.</p><p>“You taste sweeter than honey…” I fully pull down her pants and underwear to expose her sex. I dive my head down and stick my head within her nether regions to engorge myself in her heavenly liquid.</p><p>“Oh my god!”</p><p>“Not God, just Krieg, ha-ha.” I briefly joke before resuming my attack on her pussy. It’s been a while since I ate a girl out, but I could never forget the joy of making one scream and quiver as I sucked on her vag. Always a delight.</p><p>“Krieg…I’m gonna…oh my…mmm” She’s close so I’m gonna finish her hard. I take one hand up to her breast and loosely grab and rub it and the other hand to rub her nub in circles with my thumb.</p><p>“Cum for me, baby.” With that she shrieks and writhes as she quirts out into my mouth, almost ripping the hair off my head as leverage.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes!” She finishes cumming and lets her orgasm sink into her, leaning her head back against her pillow. I remove myself from her crotch and lay beside her naked form in the small space I have on her bed. I stroke her face and look down on her, I may have overdone it a bit, she may be down for the count.</p><p>“You feel good, sweety?” I move a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Krieg.” Her conscience has returned to her at this point but it’s too late for that.</p><p>“Shh, it’s alright, don’t worry about that right now.” I hold her to my chest and lay my forehead on hers.</p><p>We lie like this for maybe five minutes in a drowsy haze and through my sleepy vision I hear my jeans being on done. I’m half laid on her bed and staring at the ceiling, not really moving and I feel my pants and boxers eventually pulled midway down exposing my rock-hard dick. I barely register anything at this point, I must have subconsciously lifted my hips to let myself be stripped. I only fully wake up due to a warm wetness suddenly surrounding my cock.</p><p>“Mmm” Leah hums around my dick as she takes in inch after inch into her mouth, sucking loudly.</p><p>“Uhhh” I rest my hand in her loosely braided hair and pet it while she sucks me deeply and rubs my balls with her hand. She’s got some skill at it; it took Shane a bit of practice to get it right since it was his first time sucking off a dude. Leah’s had some dick her mouth for sure. I’ve already had a BJ today and I’m revving to go so I nudge her off.</p><p>“Nah, babe. I’m good on that. Do you want to skip to the fucking part?” I chuckle a little at my boldness.</p><p>“Please.” It turns me on when she begs. I pull my jeans completely off so now we are both fully naked and free in this dimly lit room. I rub my hand down her body like a snake, feeling her soft skin under my fingertips. No turning back now, my body betrays my heart.</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely.” Similar to this morning, I lift her leg onto my left shoulder and move around so my dick is in front of her entrance. I slowly move my tip in, and she sucks in a breath and closes her eyes, “Just breathe, baby…”</p><p>I go further in steadily to test how width and closeness of her walls. I’m certain she’s not a virgin but not sure when was the last time she had sex or had a dildo in her.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” She’s impatient at my careful approach. Hopefully, she doesn’t regret it.</p><p>I impale deep withing her and grips me with her nails sinking into my back.</p><p>“Woooo…” I breathe out in a shallow breath, “You alright?” She nods so I begin to move, rocking back and forth. The bed squeaks and shifts from our fucking, its music to my ears. As I thrust into her,  I look down at her as she has her face half buried in her pillow looking away from me.</p><p>“No, no. Look at me.” I take my hand and try to make her look into my eyes.</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Don’t be shy. Look at me while I fuck you. Look at me.” She wanted this; I want to feel it. She reluctantly starts to shift her eyes to me.</p><p>“Hmmm” She’s beet red and she swallows a lump in her throat.</p><p>“Be with me, be with me in this moment.” I groan out as the noise of her moaning and screaming fills the room.</p><p>“Krieg…Krieg!”</p><p>“Say my name, bitch! Say it!” The ends coming and its coming hard.</p><p>“Krieg, Krieg, Krieg!”</p><p>“That’s right! Whose pussy is this?”</p><p>“Yours! Yours!” She is howling at this point and shaking violently.</p><p>“Oh boy! Uhhhhh!” I shoot out my seed in a flood, deep in her womb. She grips my ass as her walls clamp on to me as she experiences her plateau. What the fuck have I done?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Song by Maroon 5</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I know so far this version of Krieg seems like a crappy human being but as the story develops, he’ll make up for it and solve this. This series is an alternate version of Krieg’s universe, Sick Love is totally separate and will continue alongside this soon. Thanks for reading.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3-How Long</p><p>Shane was still awake when I got home, he was cooking something in kitchen, his back facing me. I love a man that can cook, such a turn on.</p><p>“Hey what ya cooking?” I come up behind him and grab his ass. He jumps a bit before settling into my hold.</p><p>“I’m finishing up some pasta…you’re home later than usual.” Shit.</p><p>“Yeah…we’ll talk about that later…why don’t we skip dinner and move to dessert?” I spin him around and kiss him hard.</p><p>Shane is just too good for me. I should make him feel good before I reveal my infidelity. He deserves the best. He told me how at peace he felt after the first time I made love to him. How he felt whole when I was inside of him. Perhaps he will feel more in reverse, hopefully lessening the blow of what I’m going to throw at him.</p><p>He pulls back from my kiss and shoves me away playfully with a laugh.</p><p>“Krieg, I have to finish the food first. You’ll regret me not finishing it now when you’re starving late in the night.” With that returns his attention to the stove. I walk over to the table and sit and wait for him to bring over the food.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>With my belly full and a bit of wine in me, I drag Shane over to the bed, carefully walking around Goliath sleeping on the floor. We quickly lose our clothes and attack each other like wild animals. I put my lips all over him from head to toe, taking his cock deep into my mouth and suck on him hard. His hand scramble into my thick hair as he tries his hardest to withstand my blowjob long enough. He fails however, and cums very quickly. I don’t have much difficulty getting most of it down my throat and I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I kiss him opened mouthed and let him taste himself. He used to hate it the first couple of times, but now he’s used to it.</p><p>“Time for the main event, babe. I was thinking we switch it up tonight…”</p><p>“Switch it how?”</p><p>“…You’re gonna fuck me tonight.” He’s still confused at first but then his eyes go wide once he gets it.</p><p>“But we’ve never…I’ve never…”</p><p>“What? You never fucked a girl in the ass. A dude’s is no different.”</p><p>“I thought you preferred being on top.” I laugh at his naivety, so adorable. My little baby gay bottom boy.</p><p>“I’m a switch, baby. I can take and dish it. You wanna stick it in me or not?”</p><p>“Ok…” He doesn’t move automatically, so I get up and lay on my stomach, ass facing him. I wait for him for about a minute until I feel his hands on my hips and his cock on my right cheek.</p><p>“Do you want me to get some lube or something or-”</p><p>“Fucking pound me already!” He slowly fills me up until he’s able to fit it all. If I were to guess, he’s got be 7 or 7 ½ inches long. As long as its not a micro dick, it gets the job done. He’s gentle and slow and I’m not fully feeling anything yet.</p><p>“Come on, I’m not gonna break.” He speeds up and I’m starting to feel good. I haven’t been a catcher in a while, but my pain tolerance is pretty high. I clench the sheets as the pleasure keeps building.  I grab behind me until I find one of his hands and put it around my cock so he can jerk me while he fucks me.</p><p>It’s too fucking good, I think he’s close cause his movement is getting more erratic which is good cause I am too.</p><p>“Oh god, Krieg! You feel so good!”</p><p>“Yeah, give it to me. Uh, slap my ass, baby.” He starts to hit my right cheek hard and it becomes too much. His thrusts go deeper and harder and I’m howling like a wolf. I cum so hard onto his hand and the sheets and I feel him fill me to the brim, nails digging into my hips as he climaxes.</p><p>“Oh god…woo. That was amazing, Krieg.” He’s still in me, dick soft but still half semi in. I toss the sticky main blanket off our bed and we lay back against it. He rests his head on my chest, giving it a small kiss. “I love you…” I’m an asshole…</p><p>“Babe…we need to talk…” I breathe out, slowly catching my breath and gaining my senses.</p><p>“What is it?” I sit up a bit onto my elbows and look down at him. He gives a concerned look and looks up at me.</p><p>“You know how much you mean to me and how I would never want to hurt you.” This is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. “There was a reason I was so late coming home tonight…I…”</p><p>“You what? What did you do?”</p><p>“I was in the woods heading home and I ran into Leah…” He listens with a scrunched-up face clearly trying to decipher what I’m getting at. “She wanted to show me her new sculpture and tell me about her art selling well and…and…things got out of hand…”</p><p>“Out of hand, what does that mean?”</p><p>“I…we…I fucked her…” He swallowed a lump in my throat I didn’t know I had and turned my head away from him in shame.</p><p>“You…you...you fucked her!” He jumps up from the bed, his face on readable at first then he rubs his face with both hands.</p><p>“I’m so fucking sorry, Shane. I don’t know what came over me. I just couldn’t stop!”</p><p>“How the fuck could you do this? After all this time, you said you loved me. That you only wanted me!” He sobs and breathes harsh, hard breathes. “You…you mean everything to me! I gave you everything!”</p><p>“Shane…please…tell me how to make this right! I’ll do anything!”</p><p>“Do you…do you love her?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you fucking love her?!” My head is pounding and I can’t breathe. I just…</p><p>“I…I don’t know…” This makes it worse, he screams and grabs his head. He’s falling apart because of me. “Just tell me how to fix it! Please don’t leave me! I fucking love you! I’ll do anything!”</p><p>Shane sucks in a breath, removes his hands from his tear streaked face and looks me dead in the face. I can’t tell what he’s thinking, thinking of a scum like me. He deserve so much more than this. How can I ask him to stay?</p><p>“I want to see you do it…” What the fuck does that mean?</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I wanna see what you did to her? You’re going to do it again in front of me.” His face is hard and his eyes burn through me.</p><p>“You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“She wants to fuck my boyfriend, she’s gonna let me watch. You go to her tomorrow and you tell her to come here and show me the slutty shit she did to you.”</p><p>“We can’t, that’s not right-”</p><p>“What’s not right is you fucking her behind my back!” His face goes red again and his words are poison, venom spewing out his mouth. “So you’re going to show me…”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Song by Charlie Puth. Next chapter is gonna be some smutty cuckholding so be ready for some wild content. Thank you for reading.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Read Your Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krieg tries to get Leah on board with the deal, it doesn't go smoothly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4-Side to Side</p><p>Here I am knocking on her door, a sunny morning with birds chirping and fish splashing within the lake…here to ask her to be shamed for something that’s pretty much my own fault.</p><p>“Krieg…hi…it’s good to see you.” She fully opens the door, a blush across her face, eyes going back and forth from looking at me to avoiding my gaze.</p><p>“May I come in?”</p><p>“Of course, of course.” I walk into her small cottage and she closes the door behind me quickly. I walk over to her bed and sit on it, trying to gather my thoughts and figure out how to get this out. “Krieg, I’m sorry about before I shouldn’t of-”</p><p>“We need to fuck again.” She stands shocked at my statement, unmoving, eyes wide and looking as if she would faint.</p><p>“Wait…you want to do it again.”</p><p>“Want is not the right word…well I wouldn’t say I don’t want to…but that’s not the point.” I sigh and rise from the bed and stand up and walk right up to her. “Shane knows about…”</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so-”</p><p>“Stop saying your sorry!” I shake her shoulders rapidly briefly before continuing. “What I mean is…he said he wouldn’t leave me.” She looks sad at the fact he wasn’t ending our relationship. She claims she’s apologetic but she really wants me to herself.</p><p>“Then why do you say we need to have sex?”</p><p>“Shane wants us to fuck in front of him…”</p><p>“…What?” Her face is blank. I might have broken her.</p><p>“He wants to see what we did. It’s the only way for him to at least try to forgive me.” She still doesn’t speak and remains motionless. “Look I know this is crazy and fucked up but please I need this…”</p><p>“Krieg, that’s fucking disgusting! I’m not having sex with you in front of your boyfriend!”</p><p>“You had no problem fucking me knowing I was with Shane! We might as well have an audience this time.”</p><p>“That was clearly a mistake!” I’m starting to get angry, this is fucking bullshit.</p><p>“You’re the one who came onto me, you started it!”</p><p>“You could have said no!” She gets into my face, eyes burning into my skull. “You cheated on him with me, it’s more your fault.” Fucking unbelievable.</p><p>“My fault! You’re full of shit!</p><p>“No you are!” We are both steaming with rage. I can’t believe her, throwing this back at me. She was so ready for him to dump me once he found out I boned her.</p><p>Leah grabs my head hard and forces a hard kiss on me, then pulls off me just as quick. It sets me off, I pull her hard against me and attack her lips with mine. She opens her mouth and then our kissing is wet and juicy. She sucks on my tongue, my dick tightens as she grabs it through my jeans. I pull her with me onto the bed.</p><p>She’s trying to get my shirt off so aggressively that she tears it a bit. I remove her hands and take it off myself. With that gone, she moves her hands to my belt and zipper of my pants, going down on her knees and slipping them down alongside my underwear, freeing my cock.</p><p>She forces it into her mouth, slurping it intensely. I throw my head back and groan. So fucking good.</p><p>“Oh, god!”</p><p>“Hmm…” She hums on my dick and strokes the bottom portion with one hand and fondles my balls with the other.</p><p>“Oh, take it all, you dirty bitch.” My hand grabs her head unconsciously pushing her further on my dick, making her gag a bit but she adjusts. “Mmm, yeah…fuck.”</p><p>I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel heat in my stomach building, I’m so close. I grip her shoulder to tell her wordlessly, but she intensifies it more. I can’t take it anymore and burst into her mouth.</p><p>“Ahhhh, fuck!” I open my eyes after a moment and see her finish getting most of it down, cum covering her lips. The sight of this causes me to harden again.</p><p>“Oh you made such a mess…” She stands up and walks away for a moment to clean her face, leaving me sitting on her bed in a daze. She returns, standing in front of me with a saucy look. She sheds her clothes in slow seductive dance. She is trying me insane. She poses for me, gloriously nude, all I can do is take in the view.</p><p>I reach my hands out and grab her waist to draw her close to me.  She puts her hands around my neck and kisses me sweetly. I yank her on top of me, kicking my pants and underwear off my ankles and laying across her bed with her straddling me. My dick is rubbing against her ass, she takes that opportunity and grinds against it.</p><p>“Tell me you want it…”</p><p>“What?” She stops moving her hips and looks down at me confused. I grab her rear hard and lick lips and move my hand up to caress her cheek.</p><p>“Tell me you want me. That you want me to fuck you…” She leans into my hand and kisses my palm. Her cheeks are red and she seems super flustered.</p><p>“…I want you…” She reaches for my cock but I hold her hand in place before she can get a grip on it.</p><p>“Ah ah ah. Before we do that, we gotta make a deal.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If you want me to fuck you now…you gotta agree to do it front of Shane later.” She takes her hand out of mine and grimaces at the thought. “Just be honest with me. If fucking in front of Shane is too much for you, then I’ll leave right now and that will be the end of it. I’m not forcing you to do anything.”  She sighs for a moment before looking me deep in the eyes. If she says no, there is a strong chance I’m gonna be single again. It’s only fair that way, Shane’s request is just too much-</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ll do it…we’ll have sex in front of Shane.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes…” She suddenly gets off me and grabs her clothes.</p><p>“What are you doing?” She yanks me off the bed towards her and throws my pants at me.</p><p>“Is Shane home right now?” I nod my head, still very confused and worried. “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>“Are you su-”</p><p>“Stop asking or I’ll change my mind.” I pull my underwear and jeans on quickly per her request. “…You want Shane back, its only fair. He didn’t deserve it…”</p><p>“…You don’t want to finish having sex first?”</p><p>“We’ll save it for him…if we’ll be able to fully do it that is…” I can only imagine if I’ll be able to get off under his gaze. Him staring daggers at us sounds like a complete mood killer. But its not truly for my pleasure I guess, it’s for his vengeance.</p><p>“After you then.” I motion to the door and let her exit before me. This will not go well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Song by Avant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Next chapter is going to be quite explicit so you have been warned.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Feels Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vengeance turns into a moment of Euphoria.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5-Feels Good</p><p>I open the door for Leah to enter before me, walking in behind her and shutting the door. Shane’s not there to greet us, is her still here? Leah’s aimlessly looking around the place, she’s never been here before. I hope my house doesn’t disappoint</p><p>“I’m in the bedroom.” I hear Shane call for us in the distance. I show Leah to the bedroom, Shane is sitting on the edge of our bed, turning his head towards us. He’s got a beer in his hand and dark look in his eyes.</p><p>“Shane…I…”</p><p>“No, don’t even start Leah. I don’t want apologizes.” He gets up and puts his beer on the nightstand. “You’re here for a reason…”</p><p>“…So what now?” I look up him dead in the eyes, tension fogs the whole room. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone.</p><p>“…take off your clothes…both of you.” He spits out his orders and motions us to come close to the bed. Leah briefly looks at me then back to him and follows suit. I take off my shirt and my shoes and socks. Leah starts stripping with shaking hands that give her difficulty. I see how nervous she is and I help her undress. Soon we bare all to Shane, standing nude in the faint light. He looks us up and down and steps to the side of the bed. “Alright…get on the bed.”</p><p>I moved the covers and blankets off the bed and half lay on top of it and Leah joins me. Her nerves are shot, this is doesn’t feel right.</p><p>“Shane, we shouldn’t do this. It’s my fault…”</p><p>“It takes two people to cheat, Krieg…” I try to open my mouth again but Leah interjects.</p><p>“It’s fine, Krieg…let’s just do it already.” She looks to Shane to give the next step. “What do you want us to do?”</p><p>“…put him in your mouth…” She gives a confused look before understanding his direction. She grips my cock with one hand, giving it a few jerks before lowering her head down to take me deep into her mouth. I grunt on reflex and try to close my eyes. “No, you look at me!” Shane grabs my hair and pulls. That strangely made me a little harder.</p><p>“Uhhh…” I look deep into his burning eyes, his hand still gripping my hair and Leah still sucking on me hard. This feeling is so unfamiliar. I thought I wouldn’t be able to stay hard being watched by Shane while Leah does me, but somehow it’s just adding a new level to it. “…Shane?”</p><p>“What!” He says through his teeth, he’s been going back and forth from looking at my reaction from the BJ to the sight of Leah deep throating me. I try so hard to get the words out as I’m overwhelmed by the sensations I feel.</p><p>“Can you…can you pull harder?”</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>“Just please, pull it harder.”</p><p>“You’re getting off on me looking at you, aren’t you.” He’s almost tearing my hair out at this point. “Oh you dirty whore. You like being watched. You’re fucking slut who’s getting off from your boyfriend making you fuck this bitch.” Leah makes a noise on my dick after hearing Shane’s taunting words. “And you…you like it too…you wanted to fuck him so bad now you’re getting off embarrassing yourself in front of me.”</p><p>Shane suddenly removes his hand from my hair and turns it on to Leah’s, pulling it and pushing her head further down. She gags a bit then removes me from her mouth, yelping out as he tugs her hair.</p><p>“Oh my god!”</p><p>“What the fuck, Shane. You said you wanted me and her to fuck, that’s it. This is too far.” He laughs and points his finger at Leah.</p><p>“Don’t you see, Krieg. She’s getting wet from this!” Her face is red and tries to hide in her hands.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous-” She screams at me and stops me cold.</p><p>“It’s true! I’m so confused.” She lays back, hands still covering her face. “What’s wrong with me.” I pull her into my arms.</p><p>“Hey, hey! It’s ok, it’s ok.” I rock her back and forth in my embrace. “Shane, this is low of you. I hurt you, I get that. But, we shouldn’t have done this!” He doesn’t say anything but his expression does. His face is tight and steaming. “Come on, Leah. Get dressed and I’ll walk you home…”</p><p>“If you leave now, it’s over!”</p><p>“Fine! I’d rather break up with you then to torture Leah!”</p><p>“You’re the one who-”</p><p>“Wait!” Leah removes herself from my embrace and shoots up from the bed. “Stop fighting!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I don’t wanna stop…” Both me and Shane turn our heads in confusion to her. “I want…I want both of you…”</p><p>“You can’t be serious…”</p><p>“…you want me to fuck you too?” She nods and reaches out to pull Shane to her. “…At the same time?” She nods again. She moves her hands to Shane’s sweat pants to pull them down. His dick springs from them as soon as it’s exposed. She takes no time to stuff it in her mouth and slurp him up. “Uhhh…oh fuck.”</p><p>I sit in awe looking at Leah work Shane’s cock, her sitting at the edge of the bed and him standing up as he’s getting sucked off. I can’t take it anymore; I start jerking myself off subconsciously. Watching this live sex act is so insane, I went off on Shane wanting this but man it is amazing. It’s like real life porn.</p><p>Leah pulls Shane out her mouth and turns back to see me stroking my cock. She moves onto the bed and gets in a strange position; I think I’ve seen it on Porn hub before.</p><p>“Hey…you too…I want you at the same time…”</p><p>“What? Oh…oh!” She didn’t have to ask me twice. I get on my knees behind her, positioning my cock to enter pussy from behind. With my hands gripping her hips, I thrust deep into her, my eyes shutting hard and I hear her moan out hard.</p><p>I can’t see anything but darkness as I thrust in and out of her pussy but I register the sound of slurping again, signaling that she’s started blowing Shane again.</p><p>“Oh god, you dirty girl!” Shane is enjoying himself for sure. I don’t know how many threesomes he’s been in but he’s never done one like this.</p><p>My eyes finally open to see myself fucking Leah hard from the back and Shane rocking himself steadily into her mouth. He sees that my eyes are open and he smirks at me and licks his lips.</p><p>“Wooo…you enjoying yourself, babe…oh god…”</p><p>“That’s an understatement…you have great taste in women.” We’re both panting hard as we continue fucking her. This is wild.</p><p>“How about you, baby? You like it, Leah?”</p><p>“Mmmm” She moans out with Shane still buried in her throat.</p><p>“Oh yeah, you like your Daddies’ cocks in ya…gonna make us cum real hard.” I give her ass a hard smack and intensify my pounding. “Oh lord…uh…how close are you, babe?”</p><p>“Very…wow.” Shane and I are reaching our limits. Leah’s walls are getting tight so I imagine she is too.</p><p>“Just let me know where you want it, girl. In or out?” She takes Shane out of her mouth for a few second to answer.</p><p>“Oh god, come inside, come inside me!” Shane shoves himself back her mouth, a low groan coming from her throat. I pound so hard and vicious as I let myself shoot my cum deep into her guts.</p><p>“Uhhhhhh!”</p><p>“Fuckkkkkk!”</p><p>“Mmmmmm!”</p><p>I see a bright white light as I finish cumming and I can’t breathe. I lean over onto her back, still in her, a goofy smile on my face.</p><p>“Oh…wow…” Shane pulls his dick out her mouth and collapses onto the bed beside me, putting a hand over his forward in exhaustion. Never seen him get so winded from a BJ, but this wasn’t a regular one for sure.</p><p>Leah removes herself from my dick and falls on top of me. We are all breathing hard on the bed, a mess of sweat, cum and wet damp hair. Shane turns toward Leah and rubs a hand down her frame. She moans and shakes, her orgasm hasn’t even settled yet so she’s still sensitive.</p><p>“Oh, Shane…uhh…I need a minute before we start again.”</p><p>“Oh of course, I was just admiring you.” He chuckles and puts his hand to his side. “Truly a work of art.” Him and his corny jokes.</p><p>“Time for a nice nap, I think.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“…We’re gonna fuck you raw later…”</p><p>
  <em>Song by Tony, Toni, Tone</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>